Nightmares
by Raye Megami Yuy
Summary: Really, um, interesting. My first-and worst-attempt at fanfiction. Thoroughly insane.


Nightmares  
by Lind-Z Yuy  
  
Vegeta gaped at the endless field of fluffy pink flowers and little bunnies. "What kind of joke is this?!?" he roared. He looked over at Trunks, who had entered the hyperbolic time chamber with him. Trunks just shrugged and went over to the pool. There was a pool? "We're supposed to be training!!!" Vegeta yelled in frustration. Trunks shrugged. "Well obviously the time chamber has decided that we don't need to train. Take a load off Pops, you worry far too much."   
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?! IT'S A TIME CHAMBER NOT A PERSON! AND DON'T CALL ME 'POPS'!!!!!!!!" Trunks shrugged again. He took off his shirt and dove into the pool. "Get out of there, we're going to start training right now!!!!"  
"Oh, now you decide to act like my father. Well too late!!! That's one thing that Goku's always been better than you at!!" Trunks then proceeded to completely ignore Vegeta. Frustrated, Vegeta decided to train by himself. "Hey Vegge!! Wazzup?" Vegeta spun around. "Kakarot! What are you doing here?" Goku laughed. "Well, since you and your son aren't training, me and mine are, right Gohan.?" Gohan stepped out from behind Goku. "Uh, right Dad!" Vegeta glared. "But we haven't even begun to train yet!!" Goku laughed again. "I know, but it doesn't look like you're going to start anytime soon." He motioned to Trunks, who was playing in the pool with Bulma. "Bulma! What are you doing here? And Trunks! Get out of that pool, we've got to train!!" Just then a little bunny hopped up to him and bit his toe. "Ow!!!! Why you!!!" He blasted the bunny into little bits. Everyone laughed at him. A loud humming noise came from the pink field and everyone turned to look. All of the bunnies had come together and turned into one big giant pink bunny. It looked strangely at Vegeta. "Hug?" Vegeta was horrified at the creature. "Get away from me you vile being!!!" He powered up and blasted the giant pinkness. It just laughed and moved towards him. "Hug?" The voice was more insistent this time. "Noooo!!!! I'll destroy you first!!" He flew up and fired a series of fireballs at it. It started to looked a little angry. "HUG!" It swiped at Vegeta and threw him against a wall. Goku laughed. "That's pretty funny, Vegeta, why don't we let Gohan try?" Gohan powered up. "But he's a mere child!! That thing will destroy him!!"   
"Yeah, well his father likes him!!" came a voice from the pool. Vegeta sneered, "Shut up boy, his father's weak feelings won't help him in this fight!" Gohan blasted the pink bunny apart. "Wha- how did he.....what's going on here!?!" Vegeta yelled. Gohan shrugged, "Sorry Vegeta, I'm just more powerful than you, that's all." An eleven-year old? Stronger than him? "Yeah right, I'll challenge you, right here and now for you to prove you are!!!" Goku chuckled a little. "Sorry Vegeta, it's time for Gohan to study. I promised Chi-chi that once he was the most powerful fighter on earth he would study. Maybe another time." Then, without another word, Goku and Gohan teleported. Vegeta was furious. "Trunks!! Get your butt over here!! We're training and that's final!!"   
"Aww, Mom, do I have to?" Bulma sighed. "Better do as your father tells you." Trunks got out of the pool and powered up. The boy's power level was incredible!! "What, what happened to you?"   
"Huh?"  
"Your, your power level exceeds mine!!"  
"Huh? Oh, sorry..." Trunks lowered his power level to far below Vegeta's. "Better?" Vegeta was enraged (again). "Are you mocking me, boy?" Trunk smiled innocently. "Whatever are you talking about, father?" Vegeta powered up as high as he could and fired at Trunks. The boy was talking to his mother about the new drapes she had just bought. He caught the fireball without even looking at it and threw it into space. "Wha-?" Vegeta fired over and over again. When he stopped, nothing looked damaged. "Did you want something Vegeta honey?" Bulma said sweetly. He looked dazed. What was happening? Could it be that he was no longer as powerful? There was no possible way that he could ever raise his power level to even Krillin's now. What had happened? He sighed. Well, if you can't beat'em, join'em right? He took off his shirt (which had somehow become covered with pink goo) and jumped in the pool. Bulma, Trunks and Vegeta all started a splashing war, then, one-by-one, all of the Z fighters showed up and joined them. Vegeta briefly wondered why the pool didn't run out of water, then he figured that it probably had something to do with the hyperbolic time chamber. "Vegeta!!! Vegeta, what's wrong!! Vegeta, get out of the water, you'll catch a cold!!" But he was having so much fun!! Huh? What was going on here? He opened his eyes. Funny, he didn't remember closing them.... "Vegeta! Just what has gotten into you?" Bulma asked, a little annoyed and concerned at the same time. He stood up, fully clothed and soaking wet. All of the Z fighters were standing on the bank. "Hey you guys, what's wrong? We were having fun!!" He playfully splashed Trunks. Trunks looked at him like he was insane. "Well, how 'bout it son? Give up so soon?"   
"Uh, Vegeta? Are you okay?" Gohan asked, more than a little concerned. "Oh, Gohan, I've been meaning to talk to you. I've decided that you can be the Prince of all Saiyans since you are so much more powerful than I am." Everyone looked at each other, then looked at Vegeta. Goku and Piccolo came and dragged him out of the water. "Hey, where're we going? I bet you've got some kind of surprise for me, is that it, huh?" Piccolo snickered, "Yeah, that's it Vegeta, a surprise...." They took him to a little white room with funny walls and told him to rest awhile before he got the surprise. "Oh goody, I do love surprises!" Vegeta exclaimed with glee. They laughed with him and then left the room. Outside the little room, Bulma pulled out her phone and called her dad. "Uh, Daddy? I think you overdid it with the dream machine..."  
"Really? Did it work? I programmed it so that he wouldn't worry so much about his power level." Bulma laughed. "Well, that worked!" Her tone got very serious, "Just tell me the effects will wear off...."  
  
The End  



End file.
